


Рокировка

by Morack



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Вольная трактовка истории Батлерианского Джихада плюс немного конспирологии.





	

Ветер шевелит белые занавеси, принося с собой ароматы пустыни: сухого, нагретого солнцем песка, высушенной на корню травы и той лёгкой коричной нотки, что с недавних пор дополняла любой запах.

Золотистые песчинки ложатся на шахматное поле. Если приподнять любую фигуру – от неё останется круглый, свободный от песка след.

Дэвид смотрит, как его заполняют крохотные песчинки. Десятки, сотни, тысячи. Они падают неуклонно, как десант фанатиков на Ричез. Такие же безмозглые и бесчисленные. Отформатированные по одному шаблону. Хотя нет – в принесённых ветром кристаллах всё же больше разнообразия.

Ситуация на доске развивается, и бывший главный координатор Ричеза задумчиво гладит пальцами навершие деревянной фигуры. Королевской фигуры. В паре клеток от неё другая, равная по достоинству, но не по возможностям.

Сариф бросает взгляд на своего оппонента. Тот, кажется, и вовсе не наблюдает за доской. Твёрдые пальцы быстро меняют фигуры местами, выводя короля из-под удара.  
Рокировка.

– Они будут пытаться снова и снова, – тихо говорит Адам. Его действительно почти не интересует то, что происходит на доске. – Мы внушили им, что мертвы, но такое не может продолжаться вечно.

– И не будет, – заверил его Сариф. – Пройдёт сто, двести лет – и фанатикам снова потребуются технологии. Ни один, даже самый хороший механизм, не может работать дольше, чем позволяет его запас прочности и уход техников. Через двести лет даже самые современные наши корабли начнут выходить из строя, и про космические перелёты придётся забыть.

– И они придут к нам с поджатым хвостом? – оскаблился Адам.

– Если будут знать, где искать.

Сариф посмотрел на горизонт, где выцветшее добела небо переходило в серо-жёлтый океан песка. Икс – планета-пустыня, но у беженцев с Ричеза нет выбора, так что придётся освоить и её.

– Если бы они только знали… – прошептал он в задумчивости. – Они даже понятия не имели, зачем мы прорывались на Икс.

Пройдёт несколько десятков лет, прежде чем пустыня вырастет до размеров планеты, а воздух лишится практически всей влаги. Но когда это наконец произойдёт, ни один религиозный фанатик не увидит на поверхности ничего, достойного его внимания. Ничего, кроме бесконечных дюн и скользящих в толще песка боевых силикоидов.

– Им нас не одолеть, – улыбнулся Адам. На сей раз ободряюще.


End file.
